


Five minutes before Christmas

by Micte



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, JA Secret Santa 2015, Jupiter Ascending - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter's first Christmas away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five minutes before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the 2015 JA Secret Santa and this is a gift for Xidaer !   
> Merry Christmas !   
> It was hard for me to find a story to go with the prompt but just know that I did this with all my love and I hope at least it makes you smile a little :)

**_There are more important things than Christmas,_** was Jupiter’s last thought before falling asleep on the night of the 24 th. It was also her first thought when she woke up the next morning, so she decided to take five more minutes to deal with her feelings before officially starting her day.

 

 _One minute_. She took a deep breath. Saving planets was more important than a holiday. Her mother wasn’t happy when Jupiter told her the dates of her five-month campaign to cancel Asellus’ harvest but she had agreed with her daughter, as the departing day got closer.

 

“You have big responsibilities now,” Aleksa had said while hugging a discouraged Jupiter, “And we don’t need Christmas anyway. We can get everyone together when you come back.”

 

Her mother wasn’t that fond of mandatory-present-exchange-day. If it were up to her, she would write everyone a post-it saying what they needed to improve the most about themselves over the next year but for her aunt things were very different: Nino loved Christmas with passion and was devastated by the news.

 

“Can’t you change the date? Wait and go after the New Year!” she begged her niece but Jupiter tried to hide the growing sadness behind a tiny smile and explained that it had taken her almost three years to get all the Abrasax Industries ~~assholes~~ shareholders to agree to meet her. And besides, if there was something the entitled were vicious about, was their time.

 

 _Two minutes_. So no, she couldn’t reschedule, which meant this was the first Christmas Jupiter would spend away from home. Home being her mom and Nino, Vasily’s house, Chicago, the Earth, and all of that that was far away in the Milky Way.

 

“ _Via lactea_. Did you tersies name your galaxy after a chocolate brand?” Kiza had asked her once. Jupiter laughed as she set the telescope on Stinger’s flower garden while the blonde scanned through her astronomy books.

 

“Maybe…”replied Jupiter, wondering what would Seraphi think about that.

 

Kiza’s dad spent a lot of time off Earth working with the Aegis, but he told Jupiter he had managed to take a couple of weeks off to attend the festivities with his daughter. The Apinis knew the drill after living on Earth for almost a decade, but that didn’t mean Stinger had gotten the point of Christmas by now. He, like Aleksa, didn’t look that excited about the celebration, but he certainly enjoyed watching Kiza having fun with Mikka and Moltka and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his daughter.

 

Jupiter was glad her friends and family would, without a doubt, have a good time together, but it only emphasized the fact that she was thousands of light years away from them.

 

 _Three minutes._ Jupiter curled up under the covers. Being sad for missing Christmas made her feel like such a brat. The universe was so big and there were so many planets that she could help but the only thing she really wanted was for her mom to call her name and tell her she has to help prepare breakfast if she wants to open her presents.

 

This wasn’t what she wanted. Well, kinda. It was awesome to have discovered that she had literally won the genetic lottery but she was constantly scared of things getting out of hand... She had witnessed what infinite wealth and the promise of eternal time could do to people. This time she had to skip Christmas and New Year because of her duties… what if she had to miss her mom’s birthday next time? Or Katherine’s wedding?

 

There were more important things though. People were on the verge of being slaughtered and she couldn’t let that happen. And also her work could be a lot worse… she got to visit all kinds of different planets and alien civilizations, she lived in the most beautiful alcazar ever (although she swore the exact same thing every time she entered a new one), her official transport was a floating golden palace and Caine was always by her side.

 

 _Four minutes_. The only problem was… in that exact moment, he wasn’t. She turned around and moaned miserably when she found his side of the bed empty. She was used to it since he woke up earlier than her every day to go through the security plans to be sure that nobody could even make a joke about kidnaping her. It was better this way: that would give her time to let it all out before going to work. She didn’t want to worry him or bother him ranting all day long about how much she missed a tradition that he had only attended twice.

 

Jupiter knew he would listen to her and that he would probably say exactly what she needed to hear to feel better, but she also liked to think that she was an adult woman and she could deal with her feelings on her own.

 

 _The five minutes were over._ Jupiter emerged from under the covers believing that maybe she wasn’t as awake as she first had thought because Asellus was a tropical planet and she was sure it didn’t have snow in it’s red vine covered forests, let alone inside her alcazar. But there was snow in her room, falling slowly from the ceiling to the covers around her. She wondered if she was still dreaming, watching mesmerized as the snowflakes landed on her open palms and the cold feeling made her look around her in excitement. She found Caine leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, observing her. Jupiter burst into laughs when she saw the pointy red hat covering his blond hair; its brightness contrasted with his black uniform and the darkness of his spread wings. He looked badass and charming at the same time, like a hot biker ready to exchange gifts.

 

“Good morning, your Majesty,” he said in a low voice, leaning his head a little and shaking the bells of his hat with the movement. Jupiter felt a weird pressure in her chest; the nostalgia she was swimming in five minutes ago shifted and she felt warm even though their room was chilly.

 

“How long have you been there?” she asked trying to keep her voice even, but obviously Caine could easily hear the weak tremble in her question right away.

 

“Long enough to see you struggling to leave the royal bed,” he said starting to walk towards her.

 

As he got closer Jupiter noticed other details in her room like the Christmas tree on the corner (granted, it was red and the baubles on Earth didn’t float through the branches like the golden one’s Caine had chosen but it was close enough) and the purple garlands that were hanging from the columns. It was simple, and a little bit alien in the way everything sparkled (even each snowflake seemed to have a shine of its own) but it felt a lot like home.

 

Her vision was already blurry when Caine sat by her side, pressing his lips into a tiny smile, “Merry Christmas, your Majesty,” he caressed Jupiter’s face just in time to catch a tear with his thumb.

 

“Caine this… this is really pretty,” she squealed letting the tears fall, resigned to deal with her feelings right then and there, in front of her boyfriend.

 

“If her Majesty cannot go back to Earth to celebrate, then the celebrations shall come to her Majesty,” he said solemnly, making her laugh and she hugged him.

 

“Thank you!” she said, holding the hat over his head with one hand while the other caressed his black feathers, “thank you thank you thank you! How much time do we have before my first meeting?”

 

“Until tomorrow morning.”

 

“Seriously?” Jupiter pulled back to look him in the eyes and make sure he wasn’t playing with her feelings.

 

“I explained Maledictes that this day is sacred on Earth and that you’d need to postpone today’s meetings for religious reasons,” he explained as if he were reporting the results from the battlefield.

 

“For real?”

 

“Yeah. They think you are going to spend your day meditating and praying…”

 

“Oh my God!” normally Jupiter didn’t like to lie but for some reason this particular scheme seemed adorable. It might have been the sparkle in Caine’s eyes when he saw her smile or that he went and misdirected a bunch of Entitled for her benefit. Or maybe it was the sum of everything around them.

 

“I had to think fast! Kalique wanted to ‘experience this sacred day’ with you… I had to make it sound boring,”

 

“So you don’t find boring staying all day in bed with me… meditating?” she crawled over his lap and let her head fall on his chest. The cold was starting to get to her. She noticed the snowflakes were accumulating all over the place instead of melting away.

 

“We can stay here or we can go out,” he said as he ran his hands over her bare arms, “We can also go off planet. Just tell me what you want.”

 

Time. Caine got her time for herself, for them, in the midst of a legal battle that she wasn’t sure she could win and he did it without hurting a single soul. Jupiter leaned into him until their foreheads touched, “I want you Caine. You are my present.”

 

She closed her eyes then, enjoying the effect her words had on him: it started with a tiny gasp. He was always surprised to hear that she wanted him; that she, with the whole gyre at her feet, only desired to be by his side. With this realization his fingers tensed over her arms and it was the exact amount of painful and possessive to make Jupiter hold her breath. He let his hands express what he couldn’t say out loud just yet: the words that Jupiter repeated incessantly in his ear every night they spent together.

 

**_Mine, mine, mine._ **

 

It was thrilling and the only thing Jupiter loved more than that was the shiver that went through Caine’s body when he got to smell her excitement.

 

“This is what we’re gonna do,” she said in a whisper while her hands worked the clasps of his uniform, “first, I’m going to unwrap my present,” the shirt came off and the sight of Caine’s half naked body helped her forget why she was even sad five minutes before, “and we’re going to spend the rest of the day in bed.”

 

She got a glimpse of his crooked smile before he launched himself to kiss her. He rolled her to the bed and Jupiter could hear the bells of the red hat jingle as it flew away and fell somewhere in the snowy room but she didn’t think much of it: Caine’s tongue in her mouth was distracting and at the same time his pelvis finding its way between her legs was demanding her attention.

 

Caine’s lips went down her neck while Jupiter’s hands descended to get rid of his pants. She noticed that he was trying to take her blue camisole off without actually having to break contact between them and it wasn’t working.

 

“Caine!” she called sounding a little bit more urgent that the situation required but it got her his complete attention. He froze and look at her in confusion until he heard her instructions, “Rip my clothes off.”

 

This time she got a good look at his perverted grin. He obeyed without missing a bit. With the fabric gone the sudden exposure to the snow was hard on her skin, but not as hard as the feeling of Caine’s fangs pinching her breast. He started sucking her nipple fiercely and she didn’t even know what gave her more pleasure anymore: the feeling of Caine’s body pressing against her, his strong fingers playing with her clit in that way that drove her crazy or his intense eyes looking into hers right before their lips met one more time.

 

“Caine…” she didn’t have to finish the order. The need in her voice was more than evident and he was happy to comply. He slowed down as he entered her and she knew it was because he enjoyed watching her reactions: the tiny gasp when she felt him inside her because no matter how many times they made love, he would always feel too hard and too big at first. He pushed a little and the way her nails dug into his back was just the exact amount of painful and possessive to make him growl with pleasure. He was halfway into her when a moan escaped from Jupiter’s lips and he couldn’t hold it any longer. He started fucking her viciously and the beat of his wings sent the snow flying around them. Jupiter forgot that they were supposed to be meditating, but nobody barged into the room alarmed by her screams, and nobody went to find out why the hell Caine was growling curses twenty minutes later when Jupiter rode him, determined to make the most of her Christmas gift.

 

Several hours later, while resting between Caine’s hot body and the cold snow that kept on falling on her bare back, Jupiter finally realized something.

 

“I didn’t get you a present,” she said breathless, her brown eyes wide open in horror. She didn’t think they would actually celebrate the day while out on the campaign and it didn’t occur to her that Caine would remember the holiday, let alone prepare something special for her.

 

Obviously she wasn’t expecting Caine to get angry after her confession, but she didn’t anticipate the chuckle that quickly evolved into this big laugh that disappeared in her neck as he held her closer.

 

“Jupiter, you are my present,” he whispered shyly to her ear. It was rare for Caine to admit his feelings or to simply say cheesy things like that out loud.

 

Jupiter smiled and kissed the freckles over his shoulder enjoying this tiny Christmas miracle and Caine, the gift that kept on giving.


End file.
